


In For a Penny, In For a Pound

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x21 AU. Instead of asking about his partnership with Crowley, Balthazar asks Cas if he's all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For a Penny, In For a Pound

_Dialogue:_

**CASTIEL** : Balthazar, why'd you summon me here?  
**BALTHAZAR** : Can I ask you a direct question?  
**CASTIEL** : Of course.  
**BALTHAZAR** : Are you all right?  
**CASTIEL** : It was nothing of import.  
**BALTHAZAR** : [laughs] You always were such a terrible liar.  
**CASTIEL** : It's not... going well for me. My friends, they... abandon me... plot against me. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. It's difficult to understand.  
**BALTHAZAR** : Well, as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas? Nothing's changed. In for a penny, in for a pound.

**Author's Note:**

> "Safe and Sound" cover by Dennis Lau and Yuri Wong


End file.
